Lines of Love and Hate
by Triden
Summary: DRABBLES! HP/DM slash! The boys finally realise that they're made for each other. Sometimes AU, Sometimes post-Hogwarts, Sometimes during Hogwarts, etc... Enjoy!
1. Something else

Ah, my miniature come-back... sort of. Enjoy my series of AU and somewhat unoradox one-shots!

* * *

_**Something Else**_

The two wouldn't ease up. Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of their sixth year and still he and Malfoy would bicker and bitch until their petty squabbles would turn into fist fights. They'd already spent the majority of their seventh year in detention, most of the time earning detention because they were caught fighting _in detention_.

The teachers were close to giving up because no matter how they tried to solve the Potter/Malfoy issue, Ron's best mate and the Slytherin would still find a way to fight. Now the teachers just set the two boys up with a task in one of the classrooms, spelled everything unbreakable, then left, and locked the door behind them.

They'd come back later and send the two rivals back to their common rooms if they were still standing. Madam Pomfrey had forbid them anywhere near the hospital wing unless they were dying and luckily the two hadn't killed each other yet. Cursed each other with some nasty hexes yes, but killed each other, no.

Ron suspected they knew that if they did finally succeed in killing each other, they would then actually have to acknowledge the _real_ reason behind their squabbles.

Ron sighed, if he didn't get them to stop fighting and finally shag each other senseless _today_, then the girls would win the bet (they bet that the Harry and Malfoy wouldn't admit it until graduation and that was only a week away, and then Ron would have **really **been screwed!) and there was no way in hell, that Ronald Weasley was ever going to let that happen!

He was desperate, 'Mione and Pansy would have never let him hear the end of it! So naturally, Ron changed the bet a little. Who ever said that Ron wasn't Gred and Feorge's little brother was way wrong!

"Will you two just shag already, this is ridiculous." Ron grumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he looked over at his best friend and "rival".

The flying insults stopped abruptly as Harry turned to look at Ron, mouth agape. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed at him suspiciously, as if Ron had just revealed that Ron and his 'Snapey- Poo" have fallen in love and are expecting twins.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Contrary to popular belief, I do have functional brains."

Malfoy sputtered, "Yeah but…"

Harry shot a look at the blonde Slytherin, "…We weren't exactly obvious."

Ron just snorted, "Maybe not, but there's only one reason to keep up the rivalry after Voldemort's death and it's to cover up something else."

Ron continued thoroughly ignoring the fact that the two rivals were strongly protesting.

"I think 'Mione and Pansy actually have a betting pool going."

And with that Ron walked away, leaving two awestruck Seekers behind him. Yeah, Ron had his moments, and now he was going to go collect his winnings.

Good? Yeah? Let me know.


	2. Make me

_**Next one is up! Enjoy.**_

_**Make Me**_

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, restraining him from punching Malfoy's lights out after he had insulted her. Typically, Malfoy used the usual "Mudblood" insults and such, but he had been getting nastier as of late. Hermione knew it was to mainly get a rise out of Harry, so she wasn't terribly bothered, especially when he was sneering at Harry and not her when he said it.

The raven- haired teen had been distancing himself lately; both she and Ron saw it. They could only assume it was because of what he went through during the Final Battle. After all, Harry had gone out there alone, defeated the darkest wizard alive alone, and then had recovered alone. They had no idea what he went through.

And apparently Malfoy saw the growing distance between Harry and the rest of the world also, so he had stepped up his game a bit. Before the insults that spewed from his lips were about blood, about money, but now… now they had gotten personal and they cut deep.

He taunted them about their abandonment and jealousy, how greed and fame clouded their minds. He whispered old insecurities about their friendship in fourth year, about their recklessness in fifth year, about their blatant ignorance and disbelief in sixth year, and their carelessness of seventh year.

His insults were always centered around their treatment of Harry, Hermione realized, though she knew that no one else would even suspect. Because when Malfoy glared at Harry people assumed his insults were directed at their Savior, but Hermione caught his vehement side glances at her and Ron, clearly blaming them, **not** Harry.

Now she **knew** what Malfoy's goal was. He wanted to do what no one had been able to do since the Final Battle; get a passionate response from Harry. He was a Malfoy; he wouldn't settle for half dead, automatic reactions; he wanted it all. And Hermione wished him the best of luck. Yeah, she and Ron clung on, but they could do nothing to get Harry out of the black hole he had fallen into.

"You're not my enemy, Malfoy. I only just got rid of the last one, and there's a long line after him. Sadly you're at the end."

Hermione heard Harry's low, dead voice and turned her attention to the scene that had attracted quite the crowd of students and ghosts. They also, unsurprisingly, had all of the portraits' attention.

Draco stood in Harry's face, glaring up into the lifeless green eyes, his sharp jaw tightening with something Hermione thought she was imagining. She saw desperation flit through the Slytherin's gray eyes, and then noticed the pale, elegant hands clench into fists.

"I have no desire to waste my energy on a petty grudge."

Hermione flinched at the anger that flashed through the stormy eyes when Harry moved to brush the Slytherin aside.

But Hermione shouldn't have worried that Draco would just let Harry get away with that. Because before anyone could react, one of Draco's clenched fists connected with Harry's jaw. Harry stumbled, but Draco was at him in an instant, fisting his robes and slamming him into the corridor wall.

Hermione glanced to the people watching the scuffle. They were all in shock and gaping, but they weren't moving to intervene, having learned early to let the rivals duke it out and to just go get a teacher instead. For that the Head Girl was thankful, she'd hate to have to stop them from preventing Draco from getting his point across to Harry.

"You're not going to caste me aside like one of your bloody fan club."

Hermione tried not to let the smirk appear when she saw surprise spark in Harry's green eyes.

'Keep going, Draco, you have his attention now.' Hermione silently encouraged.

"I'm not the Weasel or the Mudblood; I won't have you ignoring me!"

And before anyone could even guess at what Harry's reaction would be, Malfoy crushed his lips against their Savior's.

There were audible gasps of shock and bellows of rage twining through the rather large gathering the fight had initially attracted. This time around Hermione did smirk when she both saw and heard Harry groan; low, deep, and needy, and then not hesitate to give back as good as he got.

She'd gladly bet all the money in the Wizarding World that no one expected the show they **did** get.

There were disappointed and jealous looks; along with some down right malicious glares; caste at the pair as the big gathering slowly and reluctantly dispersed for breakfast. Hermione smiled at the open, gaping jaw of the lanky redhead next to her and giggled. Ron's jaw snapped shut with an audible click, but he couldn't seem to wrench his eyes away from the two practically rutting in front of him.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly. Harry abruptly shoved Draco away from him, putting some distance between them and glaring at the few remaining stragglers as he straightened his robes. Hermione caste a sly look at the rumpled blonde Slytherin; Draco smirked at her, his gray eyes sparkling in happiness and mischief as he, himself, straightened out his own school robes.

"Bu…but…but…but…" Ron tried; Harry only raised an eyebrow in the redhead's direction and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Ron?" Ron closed his slack mouth, swallowed and tried again.

"You… and him? Malfoy?"

Harry only crossed his arms while, with a wink in Hermione's direction, Draco moved to wind his arms around Harry's waist from behind, their two inch height difference allowing Draco to comfortably rest his pointed chin on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione gulped at the sexy smirk that crossed Harry's own lips before he twisted his upper torso, sliding one hand into Draco's platinum tresses, the other lacing through Draco's clasped ones at his abdomen, and kissed the blonde seeker with a passion Hermione hadn't seen since Sirius had died. They separated after a few seconds and turned two satisfied, twin smirks to Ron.

"Oh….bloody…'ell." Ron squeaked out next to her. Hermione gave the redhead a comforting pat on the arm, flashed a large, happy grin to the two 'rivals', and led a very confused Ron toward the Great Hall. A little breakfast helped everyone. And Harry and Draco were going to be having theirs, only Hermione was sure they wouldn't be having it in the Great Hall.

The war was over, they finally had their chance to be happy, and Hermione was glad to see Harry and Draco finally take that chance.

* * *

Enjoy it? Let me know.


	3. Change in Behavior

_Here's the next edition, Enjoy!_

_**Change in Behavior**_

"Are you too good to eat with the rest of the school now, Potter?" Snape sneered at the student leaning casually against the corridor wall.

When the Boy- Who- Lived didn't respond, Snape growled and moved to turn around. But a soft, _confident_ voice stopped his abrupt departure. This man, no,_ boy_ sounded like one of his Slytherins, not the two- shoes goody little Gryffindor that loved Dumbledore.

"What did you just say?" Snape snapped. Potter pushed off of the wall and pretended to brush invisible lint off the shoulder of his robes.

"Maybe I am too good. The Wizarding World seems to think so. They must have_ some_ reason to put me up on a pedestal. It's as if I'm a hero, right? So if heroes are _too good_ to cry, _too good_ to grieve, and _too damn good_ to watch the entire Wizarding World just sit back and wait for said hero to fix _their_ problems, then maybe I _am_ too good to eat in the Great Hall."

Snape blinked. Potter stressed certain words sure, but his tone had never changed from the cocky drawl that he had started with. It actually reminded Snape greatly of Draco.

Speak of the devil. Snape watched curiously as his favorite Slytherin walked over to Potter, clapping loudly and slowly. What was worse, Snape wasn't sure if the blonde was mocking Potter or if he was giving him a figurative clap on the back.

The Slytherin prefect approached Potter and swung a casual arm over the other's shoulders. Casual in the sense of finding familiarity in the contact and not good acting skills. It had Snape baffled. Malfoy turned to him with a wide grin.

"It's about time he figured it out, eh, Sev?"

But Snape never got to answer because it was in that moment that he saw Potter's green gaze slide over the blonde next to him.

Curiosity, mischief, and a lusty appreciation was what Snape found in that look before he promptly cursed his spying instincts, and mainly because of what he saw a split second later… the Slytherin's eyes actually _softened_ when he glanced at the Boy- Who- Lived… Ugh, he was going to be sick.

Snape should just thank Merlin he didn't see the identical smirks caste at his retreating back.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Send a review, let me know.


	4. Independant Addiction

_**Here's ther next one, hope you like!**_

_**…Independent Addiction**_

Draco wasn't sure why in the bloody hell he thought that inviting Harry Potter for a friendly game of Quiddich was a good idea.

Yeah, he had liked Potter since their last year at Hogwarts and that had been a couple of years ago. Yeah, he couldn't stop thinking about the Boy- Who- Lived- Gone- Recluse, he added the last part out of pure amusement over the Prophet's frustration over the lack of photos and general news of the Boy- Who- Lived. Yeah, he really, really wanted Potter. And yeah, Malfoys always got what they wanted. But that didn't make the wait to see if Potter would actually show any less nerve- racking.

Potter _had_ returned his owl with a simple 'Sure,' and Potter was notorious for keeping his word, but…

Maybe that's what had him so nervous… the fact that Potter was coming.

A pop of apparition saved Draco from the ill- formed habit of biting at his nails and officially halted his furious mental pacing, he did have _some_ self- control, but when he turned he had to remind himself to keep breathing.

There Potter stood in casual Quiddich gear, holding his old Firebolt in one hand. His hair was shorter, spiked, and gave Draco a view of the unmarked forehead and vivid emerald eyes, which popped out even more because of the lack of cheap black frames.

"Hey, Malfoy."

Draco was ashamed to admit that his heart actually skipped a beat. He must have looked like an idiot standing there gaping, but Potter just cocked his head to the side and gave Draco a curious look and a small smile. And suddenly Draco could breathe again.

"Hey, Potter, ready to lose?" Emerald eyes twinkled at the challenge.

"You wish."

'Breathe, Draco, breathe!'

And then they shot off to the sky. After a few distracting minutes, Draco had to promptly will himself to forget about the other man's flexibility and gracefulness in the air before he could slip easily into the challenge of playing against the other man.

They played for hours. Ducking, diving, twisting, laughing, teasing, feigning each other out until, with a shout of triumph, Draco pulled out of his Wronski Feint, that had surprisingly put him right on the tail of the snitch, and landed with the golden ball struggling weakly against his leather- covered palm.

He watched, still riding out the rush of adrenaline that always came when playing a good game of Quiddich, as Potter came to a stop in front of him and dismounted. As the other seeker turned to face him, Draco took in the emerald eyes glinting in the lowering sun on the western horizon; the wide, happy grin that was directed purely at him, the wind- tousled raven locks, and the light flush that spread across high cheekbones.

Potter stepped forward until he was toe to toe with Draco. The grin dimmed into a seductive smile as the former Gryffindor brushed a loose strand of hair behind Draco's ear before leaning forward and letting his hot breath ghost over Draco's ear.

"That's only game one, Draco." And then Draco's heart stopped beating.

'_What happened to Mr. Independent..._

_...What is the feeling taking over..._

_...And ooh, he fell in love...'_

'Oh Merlin be damned.'

* * *

Like it? Yes? No? Please let me know!


	5. Downplayed

And now for one of my favorite HP/DM Drabbles!

_**Down Played**_

Their rivalry was legendary. They were _the_ main reason that the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin was so vast. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, and Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They had been fierce rivals since they were eleven. They fought, insulted, and generally tried to kill each other or at least cause each other as much pain as humanly possible. And to think, it all started when Harry had refused Draco's hand in a robe shop when they were eleven.

Harry had been new to the Wizarding World and Draco had reminded him of Dudley... end of story... only not really.

You see, Draco had never been refused anything before, much less someone's friendship, and to find out that he had been turned down in favor of a Weasley and a Mudblood... well tat was unforgivable. So if he couldn't be Harry's friend, he'd be his enemy, his rival in Everything.

Though their interests were very alike, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson, their temperaments were polar opposite.

Draco, nicknamed the 'Ice Prince' by the student body, was cold, cutting, and practically unreachable in his emotions. To some he was cold, nasty, and cruel, while to others he was polite and aloof. From an early age, he had several carefully constructed masks to hide his true personality. Very few people knew him well and if you weren't one of those people, all you saw was a high- class, aristocratic, indifferent, young pureblood. Nothing more, nothing less.

But he wasn't really those things, he didn't mind the other Houses and he was content to "mingle" in his overly confident, cock- sure way. Until, that is, the Golden Trio was in his presence, or more precisely, the Golden Boy... the others he could ignore. Weasley was a pureblood... poor, but pure. Granger was incredibly smart, at the top of their class, and disturbingly cunning... a bit of a know-it-all, but certainly worth a civil respect. But Potter... Potter rubbed Draco the wrong way.

Draco only became cruel around Harry. But Harry wasn't much better. The barbs that went flying toward Draco were just as sharp as the ones Draco sent toward Harry.

While Harry lacked the cocky confidence Draco had, Harry had a subtle confidence nonetheless. Harry's confidence came from knowing exactly who he was and being excepted and liked for who he was.

He had a warm, caring personality; overly trusting to everyone he met. His emotions were never covered or masked and his trust in the human race never wavered, even when perhaps it should have. Often times, this was mistaken for innocence and naiveness, but Harry was neither of those things. He knew what people were like, how they could be, but he still gave them all his faith and a second chance.

Harry wasn't one to hate people, so why then would you say he found a rival in Draco? Well, just as Harry rubbed Draco the wrong way, Draco struck a nerve deep inside Harry. Harry could crack Draco's cool, but Draco could sweep Harry into a burning rage. They were the only ones that could get that reaction from each other. No one else had even come close. This cause their fights to be intense and passionate as they pushed each other's limits until one, or both, of them snapped.

They were polar opposite in looks also. They were same height, but that's where the similarities ended. Where Harry was broader in the shoulders, Draco was leaner with a lithe, swimmer's build.

Harry had all the charm and charisma of the boy-next-door or class- president. He was a natural leader and speaker, someone you felt comfortable talking to. His casual appearance certainly helped. He was most comfortable in casual, loose muggle jeans and a cotton t-shirt. His messy; they really gave him that-just-been-shagged look; raven locks in combination with his golden skin, glittering emerald eyes, and bright flashing smile had you literally melting at the knees. His subtle confidence was both alluring and attractive, as he could most often just flash that boyish grin and have even his stern head-of-house relent.

Draco on the other hand, had all the sexiness of the typical bad boy. He didn't make the girls and boys melt, he made them swoon. He constantly tested authority in subtle ways that made people gasp at the audacity he showed. A smirk and a saucy wink and he could get almost anything he wanted. He had upper- class breeding and money and it _showed_. Dressed to impress every second of every day, he never had a bad physical appearance. His platinum blond tresses were just long enough to hang in his silver eyes, but too short to be tucked behind his ear. His pale skin was both flawless and perfect and his hands were elegant. He carried with him an air of importance that made you sit up and take notice. And his smirk, playful or naughty, always won a blush from its recipient.

They were the most eligible bachelors in England. Any woman or man would be incredibly lucky to capture one of them. Too bad they only had eyes for each other, huh? Because they were fierce rivals, and focused solely on drawing the most passionate reaction, their attention was rarely off of the other. When they weren't fighting, they were obsessed with what "plot" the other was "planning" against them.

So imagine everyone surprise when one day, out-of-the-blue, the two rival's were seen striding together down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Harry was smiling widely and talking animatedly, while gesturing wildly with his arms. Draco walked beside him listening avidly, his hands in his trouser pockets in a casualness no one had ever seen from him. He had a small, amused smirk on his lips as he kept his attentive eyes on the Gryffindor next to him. Every once in awhile, Draco would make a sarcastic comment to something Harry had said and in response, Harry would let out a chiming laugh.

Younger years stopped and stared, halting everything as they watched the infamous rivals companionably stride past them into the Great Hall, still chatting as if they were old friends. The students ceased all noise as they too stared wide-eyed, minds boggling, at what they were seeing.

A loud clatter and a thump was heard moments later as Ronald Weasley fell off the Gryffindor bench in a dead faint. Hermione Granger only looked on amused. The rivals parted; Harry with a large, flashing smile, and Draco with a playful smirk.

Harry took a seat opposite of Hermione, who had a clear view of Harry's "rival", while stepping over Ron in the process. Hermione looked up casually from her breakfasts and addressed Harry in her usual, slightly accusing, matter-of-fact tone.

"Harry, you know this isn't fair right?" Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction as he took a bite out of the crisp apple in his hand.

"Not only did you ruin someone else's chance to snag one of the hottest blokes in the Wizarding World, you also sabotaged any chance of anyone holding your attention for longer than a glance."

Harry only smirked at her, shrugged, and took another bite. Hermione looked thoughtful for a second, clearly pondering something, as a low moan alerted everyone to Ron's newly regained consciousness. As the redhead unsteadily braced himself on the wooden bench, Hermione shrugged herself out of her reverie.

"At least you two look hot together, it won't take much to imagine how the sex is." Instantaneously, the clatter of silverware, the shatter of a plate, and another loud thud was heard. Harry worriedly glanced down at his unconscious best- mate.

"Is he going to keep doing that?" Hermione raised herself from her seat slightly and peered over the table down at Ron before sitting again and shrugging.

"Probably."

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

The Slytherin table had slightly less drama. As Draco sat, his back to the Gryffindor table, Pansy Parkinson, as casually as Hermione had, inquired on Draco's health.

"I see you've snagged the Golden Boy... How's the sex?"

The rest of the Slytherin's were oddly unsurprised at Pansy's blunt and rather forward comment. Draco only smirked at his friend and said nothing.

"You'll let me watch?" Of coarse, this wasn't a question... no, from Pansy this was a polite order. Draco only raised an eyebrow and set down his pumpkin juice.

"I'm hardly the exhibitionist between the two of us." Pansy just raised an eyebrow in return and glanced around her blond friend in time to see Weasley faint for the second time, his best friends only sparing him a glance.

"He'll let me watch." Pansy said confidently, eying up the Golden Boy from across the room.

They were both gorgeous specimen. Both opposite, but instead of clashing, they just fit. They weren't meant to blend in, they were meant to stand out. And they would always look better next to each other.

The Wizarding World's most eligible, powerful young wizards were taken by the only other person that could truthfully match their pride, power, and passion.

After all... opposites attract and the line is very thin between love and hate.

* * *

Like I said, this story is one of my favorites and I hope you ejoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review, let me know!


	6. Dare To Dance?

_**Dare To Dance?**_

"You have to tell me!"

Well, Draco had no intentions of ever letting Pansy find out where or what or who he did every Friday night. The muggle bar, not far from Hogsmeade, had become one of his ways of working off the stress from school, the disappointment from his father, and the god- damned _Lust_ that had finally built up enough momentum to plow through his self- denial.

The surprisingly modern bar was a popular place for kids in their late teens and early twenties to come to dance and to drink in a relatively relaxed environment. Draco, though, rarely danced; instead preferring to down a few drinks; a.k.a.. sulk; while waiting for someone, male or female, to approach him with a proposition into their beds. If no one did, which seemed to only happen when he came to the bar too pissed off to do anything but drink, Draco would drink himself into oblivion and accept the bartender's ever- present offer. Either way, he was going home with someone.

Tonight, thankfully wasn't one of those nights. Tonight, he was feeling good. Tonight, he was feeling seductive and actually felt like seducing someone into _his _bed for a change.

***Six Hours Earlier***

Draco wasn't having a great day, so when he opened the door to the Potions' classroom it was with a bang... or would have been if Harry Potter hadn't been standing on the other side.

When Draco heard the rather familiar voice cursing with some rather colorful language, Draco couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped from his throat... nor could he stop his hand from offering Potter help up... or the ribbon of lust that settled warmly in his lower stomach when said hand was gripped by Potter's... and he definitely couldn't stop the heat that surged downward when an emerald gaze swept down his body the same time as the sliver of pink tongue ran over full lips, as said lips caste a small, appreciative smirk in Draco's direction...

***Present Time***

It was ridiculous how just a bloody _look_ from Potter could turn Draco's day around, how it made him feel so bloody _good_ as to want to _want_ to actually _work_ for his "date" tonight... absolutely ridiculous.

After downing a shot of vodka, a drink he had become rather enamored with, Draco settled his sexist smirk into place as he surveyed the dance floor. The floor was packed, but it wasn't hard for Draco's eye to catch on someone... a very familiar someone.

The wild, raven locks were spiked with gel, the glassless green eyes were outlined in black kohl, the tanned skin glistened with a slight sheen of sweat...

Draco swallowed hard as his eyes trailed down the plain, but tight black t- shirt down over a hard, defined chest to a pair of dark wash, skin tight jeans that had fallen low on sharp hip- bones, but somehow still clung to every curve of the perfect arse, bulging groin, and long legs.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Draco used that instantaneous wave of arousal and put it into his already predatory stance. The crowd seemed to part for Draco as he walked straight to the mischievous emerald stare. It only took five strides to get to Harry, a second to wrap an arm around the other seeker's waist, and a thought to cover the smirking lips.

When asked later, Harry would devilishly deny that any sort of bribery, threatening behavior, or blackmail was used to learn of Draco's Friday night whereabouts. And when later confronted, Draco would growl, wrap a possessive arm around Harry's waist, and tell everyone that he didn't turn on the Malfoy seduction for just anyone and that when he finally did, he was hardly going to let that someone go.

So, it's safe to assume that all's fair in love and war.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! I only have a few left and they are two of my favorites, so if there are any requests...

Anyway, read and review please!


	7. Breathe Into Me

_**Breathe Into Me**_

Harry could honestly say, that he was fucked... figuratively fucked. Not only had he forgotten his cloak, he also didn't bring his wand. Thankfully, he _did_ have the map. But still... not one of his smarter moves.

And just for once, Harry wished that the map were wrong... or that he could apparate out of there. Not one, not two, but three of the worst kind of evils were heading his way.

Filch, with Mrs. Norris; Snape; and Harry personal favorite, Malfoy. Like they were programmed, the three were heading in the same direction; which was his direction; at the same speed; which was too fast; and would intercept him at the same time; which was any second.

Yes... Harry was fucked.

Choosing the lesser of the three evils, not to mention the most attractive--- Harry darted down the corridor in Malfoy's direction, only to misjudge his timing and slam directly into the Slytherin. With a muffled curse, Harry scrambled up and froze at the sound of footsteps coming toward him.

Harry spun back around, searching wildly, completely ignoring the pissed- off blond staggering to his feet. Spotting Malfoy's dark ebony wand that had jammed him into the ribs, Harry grabbed it, heard the footsteps rounding the corner, and made a split- second decision. Shoving the hissing and spitting blond into the narrow alcove by a suit of armor, caste an invisibility spell on both Malfoy and himself and then proceeded to squeeze himself into the tiny alcove alongside his rival. A split second later, Snape turned around the corner in his usual menacing billow of robes, followed closely by a creepily giddy- looking Filch and yowling Mrs. Norris.

Malfoy let out a low curse when Harry accidentally elbowed him sharply in the gut. Instinctively, Harry clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth and pressed himself closer- still. When Snape and Filch got bored of searching the dark, narrow corridor ten minutes later, Harry could only sag in relief and press his face hotly into the crook of Malfoy's neck. Harry let his hand slip from the Malfoy's mouth to brace himself again the other seeker for the briefest of seconds.

With both hands placed on the wall on either side of Malfoy's head, Harry pulled away and muttered the counter- spell. Flushed pale skin, pink lips, and mussed blond hair were the first things that made Harry's breath quicken. Then the molten silver eyes opened and Harry's lips parted in a silent gasp. Harry was swept away by the intensity of emotions that crossed those flashing orbs.

Lust, passion, longing...

Then, Harry could resist no longer and pressed forward to align their hips. Silver eyes flashed as an airy gasp stole from the blond's lips. Harry felt strong hands grab his hips to press him closer right before he felt an answering hardness grind into his own. Harry groaned, low, deep, and needy before pressing his entire body up to Draco's until there wasn't a breath of space between them.

When Harry took a hand and ran it lightly up the blond's side, said blond arched into him and Harry couldn't help but devour the inviting lips practically offered to him. The kiss was deep and passionate but also soothing and gentle and it... just... felt... right.

Clothes were shed; screams, gasps, and moans left kiss- swollen lips but the sounds were swallowed by the very stillness around them. The spark and fire between them wouldn't fade, so they met... every night to soak in each other until the first rays of morning. This went on for a month... maybe more, before it was finally too much.

* * *

A/N: This is the first part, the second will be up in a day or two. Read and review, tell me what you think!


	8. Invested Interest

_**Invested Interested**_

Draco walked into the Great Hall tired, but sated and happy. He found his spot and sat down between Pansy and Blaise. Used to the content look on their friend's face, they let it slide because they knew they'd get a chance later to grill Draco on who it was that he kept seeing every night. Having taken an invested interest in Draco's invested interest, Pansy and Blaise immediately noticed when Draco first relaxed, sagging just a little before suddenly stiffening.

Looking up, they saw the Golden Trio enter. Shrugging, thinking Potter was the cause of Draco's irritation, Blaise turned back to his breakfast. But when Draco growled, Pansy took notice.

Glancing between her friend and the Golden Trio, Pansy noticed the Weaselet plant herself firmly in Potter's lap and then proceeded to try and feed him bits of a bagel. Even though Potter looked extremely uncomfortable, like he'd like nothing more than to shove the girl off his lap and onto the hard ground, he didn't, opting to try his best to ignore her. Which, truth be told, looked to be hard to do when the Weaselet looped her arms around his neck and started planting a trail of kisses up his neck.

A loud, angry clatter of silverware alerted Pansy to Draco's abrupt departure from the Slytherin table. She saw as he strode over to the Gryffindor table, his stride _pissed_ _as Bloody Hell_. When Blaise made to stand to maybe intercept or at least back up the Slytherin Prince, Pansy put a hand on his arm and shook her head at his questioning look. So she turned her attention back to the scene that was about to unfold.

Draco reached Potter, ignoring the hissed threats of the other Gryffindors, and immediately grabbed Potter's bicep and pulled him to his feet. There was a loud indignant screech as the Weasley girl fell to the floor. But Draco just ignored her squawking and instead grabbed Potter's neck to yank him into a heated hiss.

There were gasps of shock, outraged yells, cursing, and open- mouthed gaping. Pansy ignored Blaise's stuttering to her left, focusing instead on the sweltering- hot image of the Wizarding World's sexiest guys making out in front of the entire population of Hogwarts, minus Snape, who Pansy was sure would have fainted by now.

Draco and Potter looked like they were desperate for air, but even more desperate for each other. Like a starving man set loose in front of a buffet, they devoured each other whole and their hands groped some rather "R" rated places.

The Mudblood didn't look any more surprised than Pansy did as she watched the two rivals practically shag in front of her. Pansy was luckily close enough to hear Draco's bit back growl, after they finally separated, and Draco's sharp, admonishing threat.

"Back _off_ what's mine, Weasley," was aimed at the red- haired girl on the ground. Pansy heard Potter's more dazed and subdued, "... thought we were going to tell them at graduation...," as Draco sent a devilish smirk at the dark- haired Gryffindor before the blond promptly yanked him out of the Great Hall.

The silence was practically edible as it hung in the air, but all Pansy could think was how bloody hot that was, how horny, and how she needed to go find Ron to work off some the heat...

Merlin only knew that Draco and Harry let off enough of it.

* * *

A/N: Last one guys! At least for awhile... I have to get to my chaptered fics! But before that happens I have one more series of Drabbles--- Live Free or Die Hard (an awesome movie with a shit load! of slash potential) John/Matt slash, check it out! So read, review, and let me know what you think!


	9. FIC SEARCH

Hello all!

I know, I know! Life has been kicking my ass in a BIG way. I won't be making any promises this time around, but I am starting up on my unfinished stories once again, so hopefully I'll keep my inspiration for them and not run into a huge metal block!

So anyway, the real reason I have posted:

I am searching for a few stories that I read awhile ago and just can't seem to find anymore! It's been driving me crazy! I always kick myself for not saving the links... I don't remember what exact websites they were on, but I'm pretty sure they were Fanfiction or Adultfanfiction.

So Story #1: A Harry Potter. HP/DM Harry left the wizarding world. He became a chef. Draco found out where he was nd convinced him to come back to Hogwarts to teach (still under the different name) There was Draco's relative in there somewhere trying to seduce Harry away from Draco... I think the story was called Rousse's International House of Cuisine... or something like that... That's all I've got for this one.

Story #2: A CSI. Nick/Greg. A serial killer has been targeting guys that look exactly like Greg, so they send him undercover to a club to bait the killer. Nick is there undercover as well. I vaguely recall the two of them ending up in a room together and they got pretty hot and heavy before the serial killer barges in.

Story #3: A CSI. Nick/Greg. I think this has the same author as #2. Grissom wants to use Nick and Greg for one of his experiments so the two of them end up wrestling around in the mud, mock fighting until they end up making out pretty seriously(thankfully Grissom had already left the room!) I'm not sure what happens after.

That's all I can recall of those stories. They were all very well written, very detailed and very hot! Lol, I've been wanting to read these again for a long time and they come highly recommended if anyone knows where I could find them again! I'm desperate! Please help!


End file.
